


Punishment

by Sleepy_Impala (LuceeWithAPen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, Demons exist, Depression, KIND of canon, M/M, Prison, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, and so does everything else the boys face, prison!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceeWithAPen/pseuds/Sleepy_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean goes to prison, for a double murder, he allows the other prisoners to 'punish' him for what he had done. Day after day, night after night he allows them to do unspeakable things to him. He doesn't do a thing to stop them.</p><p>But that's all going to change when he gets a new cell mate. Castiel Novak, who refuses to see Dean being hurt anymore. Who despite being a murderer himself has shown Dean more care and kindness than Dean has ever seen in his life.</p><p>Can Cas pull Dean out of his Depression? Or will Dean pull Cas into his world of pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short tester chapter... if you like leave a kudos or a comment and I'll start writing the second.
> 
> Short and no Cas yet. But he's coming!

> Chapter One

Dean stumbled to stand up. Yanking his pants up from where they had been tangled around his ankles. He could feel himself crying even as he told himself repeatedly that he deserved this. After everything this was his punishment, and he was good with it.

As he turned to leave the room he felt the come running down the back of his side. 'Just get to the shower'. He repeated over and over in his head. Once he was clean he could forget this had ever happened.

Dean had been put here less than a year ago. For a double murder. One of those murders he had actually committed. The other.... it was his fault. He deserved to be here and he deserved all the punishment the other inmates decided to dole out to him. He could take it.

Dean had finally reached the shower room after stumbling around for way longer than it should have taken him. He turned the water on, as warm as it could go – only warm water could cleanse his body. He lathered up with some soap and washed as quickly as he could, washing away all the signs of what had happened to him.

Once back in his cell Dean once again thanked God that he was in here alone. He could deal with everything he faced, but he knew he'd die if his attackers knew about Sammy. If they said his name, or even if they talked about what had happened, Dean would snap.

Dean flinched as a patrolling officer made his was passed. “Oi Winchester.. rumour has it you wont be alone in there for much longer.” The officer growled, his eyes alight. He knew what the other prisoners did to Dean, and was almost excited at the prospect of something worse happening in his own cell.

Dean closed his eyes. His thoughts all over the place. A cell mate? Dean's fear rose to the surface. His breath shuddering, his heart beating a panicked rhythm. His vision going black, as his panic took over. His body in overdrive.

Dean managed to calm himself with thoughts of his brother calming a similar panic attack ears ago. Only as soon as the panic left his body it left him feeling the emptiness of his loss once again.

Internally Dean apologised to his brother again for failing him. And promised to take all the punishment that was sent his way to make it up to Sam. Before falling into a fitful sleep where he dreamt it was his brother punishing him every night, because that's what he deserved.

After all.... he had killed Sam hadn't he?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so its another short one but I just wanted to update this before I went to sleep... eek.
> 
> ooh and thank you to everyone reading! and hugs to everyone who left a kudos or dropped a comment!

Chapter Two

Dean woke with a start. His body shaking with the aftermath of his nightmare. He inwardly groaned at his sweat covered body and sheets, opening his eyes and flinching at the harsh sunlight streaming in through the barred windows lining the top of one wall of his cell.

It was when his eyes adjusted to the light that he noticed he wasn't alone. As his eyes connected with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, a thrill shuddered through his body, and he was sure his heart had skipped a beat. Though he'd deny it if anyone thought of asking.

“Look man... usually they wait until after breakfast to harass me... any chance you can do the same?” Dean asked, his eyes dropping to the ground. He knew this man held all the power now, and he didn't even know his name.

“I don't wish to harm you, Dean.” The mystery man assured his eyes wide and pitiful as they focused on Dean.

“Don't look at me like that. Just leave me alone until after I've eaten. Those are the rules.”

“Dean... I'm sure you know I'm new here. I'm going to need help navigating the place, knowing which people to avoid and such things. Now I've heard things that lead me to believe you need help too. So lets help each other, alright?”

“Look, whatever your name is. I don't need help, I don't need your help. I could get myself out of any situation I don't deserve to be in. But I deserve to be here, I deserve everything. So don't try and save me, okay?”

“I'm not promising you anything, Dean. You need help, and if you wont accept that you deserve better, I'll show you you do.” The man muttered moving closer and imploring Dean silently to let him help. Dean shuddered, it was almost as if the man was begging. “I'm Castiel by the way.” Dean was sure his eyebrow had raised, a smirk on his lips upon hearing the mystery man's name.

“What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?” Dean teased before catching himself. He hadn't felt anything close to happiness in months. He didn't deserve to be happy. Not with Sammy 6ft under.

“My sister, Anna's boyfriend was an assbut, I simply took care of the situation.” Castiel admitted, almost proudly and Dean felt a flutter in his chest at the admission, that he quickly repressed as if nothing had happened.

Dean nodded in understanding. He would do anything to help Sammy, even get himself locked up in a place like this.

“So Dean... Can we be friends?” Castiel asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes trained completely on Dean's and Dean found it hard to look away.

“Look Cas, I'm poison okay? People get close to me and they get killed, or worse.. its better if you just stay away.” Dean replied, finding the courage to look away as he closed his eyes quickly to blink back tears.

“No.”

“No?” Dean asked in disbelief his eyes snapping back to the man in front of him.

“I wont just leave you get hurt. Not even if I end up getting hurt trying to stop it.” Castiel promised, his eyes expressing everything he felt inside; the deep protectiveness of a man he had just met. A man he knew was a murderer.

“I don't need to be protected!” Dean snapped, watching guiltily as Castiel flinched away. His eyes, for the first time since he entered the room, leaving Dean and focusing on the floor in front of his feet.

“If you don't need to be protected, why do you let those men 'harass' you?” Dean could actually hear the accusation in the man's tone, as if he knew full well what Dean was capable of.

“Because I'm here to be punished, right? So I figure why not let the inmates as well as the guards punish me. Its what I deserve anyway."

“What could you have possibly have done that was so bad you let those men sexually assault you repeatedly?” Castiel demanded, his words assaulting Dean's already fragile wall in his head, where he locked away all the bad memories.

“Look just accept we'll never be friends, and don't try to 'save' me while you're at it, okay?!” Dean almost growled as he stood and stormed his way passed Castiel, hitting the man with his shoulder as he passed and almost sending him to the ground.

“Please?” Dean heard the man ask once again, begging Dean to let him help. But Dean didn't deserve his help, and Cas did not deserve to be pulled down into the muck with Dean. So Dean kept walking, hoping he would get the message.

Dean was broken. He deserved to be broken. He did not deserve anybody's help. Especially not Castiel's.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. David's Day! 
> 
> It's another short one... but this is the fastest I have ever updated chapter ever...
> 
> so would you guys prefer if I updated longer chapters but they would be less frequent... or keep with the daily (or every other day) short updates?

Chapter Three

Dean grunted in pain. He was just leaving the canteen after breakfast when he had been grabbed by one of his 'harassers'. Dean's hands hung limply at his side as Alastair landed blow after blow on his body. Dean had prepared himself for the worst as Alastair turned him and pinned him against the wall. He shuddered as he felt his pants being pulled from his waist before focusing his mind elsewhere.

He let his mind focus on anything and everything. He was surprised when it focused in on his new roomate. Looking into those blue eyes this morning had been intimidating, but now he felt himself craving those eyes on his. Dean didn't know how much time had passed when he finally found the energy to pull himself up from his crumpled position on the floor. He once again made a quick bid to the shower rooms after yanking his pants up. He was surprised to see the object of his fantasies leaving the shower room as he was entering.

“Dean.” Castiel's eyes had trailed the length of Dean's rumpled clothing, his messy hair and the new bruises forming on his wrists and neck.

“Don't.” Dean snapped, he just needed to shower then everything would be better.

“Why?” Castiel asked his roomate, his face crumpled, as if seeing Dean like this filled him with physical pain.

“Why what Cas?!” Dean snapped again, he didn't want to explain himself. He didn't want Cas to care. He didn't deserve any of this.

“I just don't understand why you let these men hurt you. It makes no sense!”

“You don't have to understand. You just have to leave me alone.”

“Why won't you let me help you?!” Castiel shouted. His voice raising and startling Dean.

“Because I wont have you being hurt because of me!” Dean admitted before catching himself and turning his back on Cas. “I won't have anyone else being hurt because of my weaknesses.”

“Dean, I can protect myself. I'm stronger than I seem. Let me help you.”

“No!” Dean lashed out. Knocking the shelf that held the soaps to the floor. Before kicking one across the room where it split on impact with the wall.

Castiel flinched back at Dean's raised voice, and his eyes followed the bottle across the room. “Please let me help... I hate seeing you like this!” Castiel cried, his face imploring at Dean once again, to let him help.

“Why do you even care?!”

Castiel's eyes hardened at the hostility in Dean's voice. “Because I'm a decent human being and I hate seeing anyone like this!”

“If you knew the things I had done Cas, you wouldn't want to help me at all!”

“Dean, we're all in here for the same thing! There are people who are here for doing things a hundred times worse than what you have done!”

“You don't even know what I've done.” Dean once again blinked back tears. “Just leave me alone. Please?” Dean found himself begging, something he hasn't done since before his mother had died.

Castiel just shook his head and left the room. Not looking at Dean a second time before leaving. Dean almost collapsed on his way into the shower but managed to keep himself on his feet the entire shower.

His mind bouncing between Cas' pleading look and Sammy's puppy dog look as he noticed the similarities.

Maybe having Cas around could give him some of his brother back.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! 
> 
> School is getting hectic... AS exams in a month or so.... mocks... assignments... essays...
> 
> But here we go... another chapter, and its long too.... :)

Chapter Four 

"Look... I can't do it." Cas looked at his visitor. "I can't get through to him... it's like he's a wall!" 

"You promised that you could get through to him... I need to know Castiel ... I need him to be safe." His visitor snapped, his face crumbling in pain.

"I usually can get through to people... But not if they don't want help. Especially not if they think they deserve to be treated like filth."

"You promised Castiel." The man snapped, his fists clenching and unclenching in his lap. "Remember, that he is your ticket out of this hell hole." 

"I know!" Cas snapped, his eyes closing as he remembered Dean's pleading gaze, begging him to leave things alone. To leave him alone. "If you want him out of here so bad, if you want him safe - why dont you visit him?"

"Its complicated, I'm not allowed."

"I'm trying my hardest. But don't get your hopes up - it is bordering impossible just to talk to him."

The man just raised his hands to tell the guards he was done with the meeting, and as they unlocked the door he made eye contact with Castiel one last time, a threat and a promise in his eyes. Before he wheeled himself out the door, nodding at the guards on his way passed. Castiel hid a smirk as the man intentionally rode over one of the guards toes.

^_^

Dean wandered through the corridor. His eyes darting to examine every shadow he passed, every hiding place for an attacker to jump out and attack him when he least expected it. His mind reeling - it had been days since he had been attacked last. His attackers made eye contact, they still smirked disgustingly at him, leering at his body as he passed. But none of them had made a move to hurt him in days.

Dean wasn't complaining, as much as he convinced himself he deserved the attacks, he was still glad his body had a chance to heal from the constant abuse.

But he was curious. What had forced them to stop harassing him? Did Cas... No of course he wouldn't have. Would he? Dean had specifically asked him not to... Would he go against Dean's wishes?

Dean decided to find Cas and ask him what the hell was going on.

He wouldn't lie to his face, right?

^_^

When Dean finally found Cas, he was shocked at what he found.

The man was on his knees, his hands being held behind his back by Yellow-eyes, while Alastair abused his mouth. Thrusting his length inside not caring for the tears streaking down the man's face.

"What is going on here?!" Dean found himself roaring loudly. His eyes trained on Cas' sobbing form. Alastair and Yellow-eyes jumped at the sound and spun to face him, while Cas just cowered from his attackers, seeming to flinch into Dean's presence.

"Well, your boy here... Told us you were off limits now... And while he will never be able to cry as pretty as you do, he was a viable replacement." Alastair spat, his eyes glowing gleefully as his black teeth were exposed by a leering grin.

"He should never have told you anything like that." Dean snapped as he grabbed Cas off the floor, ignoring as the man flinched away from the fire within his eyes. He stood the man up carefully, and turned him around pushing him in the direction of the door. "But if I see either of you laying a hand on him again... I'll make you regret it." Dean promised, continuing to push the crying man out of the door before following him and slamming it shut.

Dean herded Castiel all the way to the showers. Cringing as he recognised the bruises forming on the man's body, and the broken look in his eyes.

As soon as Dean had Castiel in the shower room he spun him around, "Did it go any further than what I just saw?!" Dean snapped looking into the man's intense broken eyes.

Castiel shook his head as he flinched away from the intimidating presence in front of him. He had never expected Dean to find out about what he was doing, and he certainly never expected him to be as upset as he was right then.

Dean just turned his back and turned the shower on, turning the heat onto full and grabbing the still trembling form in front of him. He grabbed Cas' shirt and lifted it up and over his head. Noticing that despite what had just happened the man willingly allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He crouched down in front of him and untied his laces before tugging both shoes and socks off Cas' feet.

Before Cas could think about Dean reaction further he was being undressed by the man, his head spinning and his face hurting he let Dean do whatever he thought was necessary and let his body become compliant. After all, Dean had more experience in dealing with this than he did.

Dean left Cas' boxers on and pushed him under the spray of water, tugging his own clothes off until he was in a similar state. He grabbed some soap and carefully cleaned Cas' body, effectively washing all evidence that he had ever been touched from his body. He grabbed shampoo and did the same to his hair, brushing it into some semblance of tidy - realising that Cas' hair was just naturally messy.

"How're you feeling Cas?" Dean asked carefully, as he shut the water off. Trying very hard to ignore the bruising around Cas' mouth.

Cas just shrugged non-committally. Looking at anything except Dean as his body drooped in exhaustion. The past week had been exhausting, Dean was avoiding him as he avoided the A-team. The men who attacked Dean, Alastair and Azazael.

"Come on Cas, let's get you back to our cell okay?" Dean spoke, his voice soft and careful as he mindfully re-dressed Cas leaving his soaking boxers on his body. He allowed Cas to slump against him as he tugged his own clothes on messily.

"Why would you do that? Let them hurt you like that?!" Dean finally snapped, he'd been fighting the urge to ask that question since he found Cas on the floor in that room.

"I've been asking you the same question since I met you Dean." Castiel answered tiredly, turning to hide his face from Dean, not realising he was practically nuzzling the man's neck.

"It's not the same Cas, and you know it." Dean fought the urge to throw Castiel off him - after all, the least he could do for Cas after everything was offer him comfort.

"It is." Castiel nodded sleepily. "It is the same"

Dean ignored Cas' last comment in favour of getting them both back to their cell before the gates locked and they got stuck in isolation. Once they were in the cell, the gates slammed shut, and both men flinched. Dean shrugged it off placing Castiel carefully on the bottom bunk, which he quickly realised was where he usually slept.

"Don't leave me Dean." Cas begged wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulder and trying to pull the man on top of him. "Please don't leave me."

Dean tried to fight the man, he really did. But the thought of falling asleep next to a warm body was too enticing for him to fight too hard, so he simply collapsed onto the bed next to his cell mate. and watched as Cas clutched him close and drifted to sleep.

Dean followed soon after, wondering if the warm body next to him would stave off the nightmares, or make them worse.

He hoped for the first, one tidy night sleep and he'd be good as new. Ready to face the wrath of Alastair and Yellow-eyes tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should apologise again for the late update. But I don't even know where the time is going

Chapter Five. 

Dean woke peacefully. No jolting from nightmares. No grinding his teeth to stop from screaming. No heartbreaking, breath stopping death behind his eye lids. But there was an unnatural heat surrounding him. 

Without opening his eyes, Dean burrowed further into the warmth. Dean sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back into a dreamless sleep, only disturbed by the beautiful sight of two bright blue eyes, that seemed to hold the power of the sky within them. 

^_^

The next time Dean woke it was in a similar fashion. He was still reeling in the after affects of a good nights sleep, and he was still wrapped in the warmth. 

When Dean had had the time to come around a bit, he remembered what had happened last night. He remembered everything. 

Including being pulled into bed with Cas. 

Dean jumped at the realisation. He had fallen asleep with Cas. 

He felt the other man stir from behind him. 

"What?" Cas asked confused, as if he couldn't understand what was going on. 

"Cas?" Dean asked looking the other man in the eyes. Silently asking if he was okay, silently checking there was no permanent damage after what had happened last night. 

"Dean." Cas sighed, and instead of pulling away like Dean assumed he would; He leaned closer into Dean, hiding his face into his neck and crying softly. 

"Cas?" Dean asked again. It was all he could do. He had no idea how to fix this. The man had been violated, and Dean didn't know how to make it better. The feelings of self-hatred and worthlessness began to creep up as he made calming noises and rocked the other man gently. 

"I'm so sorry Dean." Cas hiccuped, not moving his head from where it had been pressed. 

"For what Cas? I should be saying sorry! You got hurt trying to help me." 

"But I didn't want you to see. I certainly didn't imagine you comforting me after you found out." 

"Of course I would comfort you! Cas what happened to you last night was horrible, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Dean admitted glad Cas was still not looking at him. He felt embarrassed enough as it was. 

"If it's so horrible then why do you wish it upon yourself?" Cas asked. Finally raising his head to look at Dean again. "You don't have to answer" Dean nodded great fully. He would never be able to explain how letting these men abuse him, actually made him feel better about himself. As if this was where he belonged, at the lowest of the lows - which he did after what happened to Sammy. 

"I was actually apologising for making you sleep in here with me. I know I'm a cuddler, and I wanted to apologise if I made you uncomfortable." Dean blushed from the intensity of Cas' gaze. The man honestly had no idea of the power he held within his eyes. 

"It was.... It was actually quite nice." Dean admitted. Turning his head downward to avoid Cas' gaze. "I haven't slept that well in years."

"Then perhaps, we should make it a regular thing." Cas laughed, his eyes catching Dean's again. And Dean is greatful, that Cas had seen how uncomfortable he was and had tried to make things less awkward. 

"I mean. I haven't slept better either, and after what happened yesterday I think I need this to get any sleep at all." Cas continued. As if Dean was doing him a massive favour just by agreeing to sleep in the same bed with him. 

Eventually Dean agreed with a laugh. As Cas threatened to continue asking him to sleep with him around the prison, with the other prisoners. 

^_^

Dean spent the day jumping at every sound. He expected that every man in the prison would be after him. Because if they weren't a 'friend' of Alastair or Yellow-eyes, they were afraid of them. 

Everyone in the prison, including some of the guards, were afraid of those two men. And Dean expected there to be a sort of price on his head 'kill Dean Winchester, earn yourself a nice bag of prison drugs' or whatever there was to gain in prison. 

But there was nothing. 

Nothing at all. 

Besides a few glares, there was nothing and this scared Dean. More than an attack would have. Because why hasn't they done anything? What could they possibly be waiting for?

That night, despite there being a warm, calming presence next to him. Dean dreamt. He had flashing visions of Alastair and Yellow-eyes, and some freakish monster converging on him. 

They twisted his body in ways he never even thought was possible and he woke with a start. 

Jolting upright in bed, and bringing the other body - which had been draped across him - with him. 

"Dean?" Cas mumbled sleepily, his eyes still half-closed. 

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." Dean cut him off softly between gasping breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

"No. It's okay Dean. I don't mind. Do you want to tell me what you saw?" Cas asked making an effort you open his eyes and focus in on Dean.

"It was nothing. Really I'm fine." Dean reassured Cas, even if he was lying, he didn't want the man worrying over him. He didn't deserve it  

"It wasn't nothing, Dean, and you are not fine." Cas snapped tiredly before continuing softly "it's okay if you don't want to talk to me. But please don't lie to be about it."

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm just not used to anyone caring about me." Dean smiled softly, relishing the warmth spreading through his chest. 

"Well, you should get used to it." Cas assured, nodding absentmindedly as he leaned forward into Dean's shoulder. 

"I'll try." Dean humours him. He knows that Cas' caring is only temporary, and he'll soon grow bored. Everyone grows bored of Dean. 

"Good." 

Within five minutes both of them had fallen into dreamless sleep. Curled against each other, and Cas had lowered his head go snuggle into Dean's chest while throwing one arm, and one leg over Dean's. Dean sighed contentedly and raised his arms to cradle the other man. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important for me to mention that Alastair and Azaezal are just evil humans, whereas Dean is a hunter. With specialised skills in killing demons and vampires and werewolves and everything else in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to think updates are going to be random and probably longer than a few days in between them. 
> 
> Good thing is I leave sixth form in May and don't have to go back until September - so that gives me a lot of free time to do things I enjoy, like write and update this story. 
> 
> The only problem with that is I've got to really knuckle down before that happens so updates will probably be weekly - if that. Sorry *crying emoji*
> 
> But here's the chapter. Sorry for how late. xxxx

Chapter Six

 

For the next couple of weeks things remained the same. Dean spent his days alert for any threat - that did not seem to be coming - and his nights curled around Castiel. He was happier than he had been in a long time, and he didn't have the energy to complain about how he didn't deserve this.

Cas had become something of a friend to him, reminding Dean that he was there for him, should he need him to be. Dean had never been more grateful for his presence as he was in the middle of the night, where Cas' calm approach to everything helped him calm down from his nightmares quicker than anything else ever had.

They had began spending time together outside of their little cell, and it was different for Dean. Different to be eating a meal with anyone other than Sammy, different to be talking to anyone. Different to have someone, anyone who cares about him.

"Dean." Cas clicked his fingers in front of Dean's eyes with a smile.

"Sorry." Dean smiled a little with an embarrassed blush.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cas asked leaning closer to make sure he had all of Dean's attention.

"You don't have a penny." Dean laughed, avoiding the question expertly.

"I could steal one." Cas joked turning and eyeing up the guard who was stood at the other end of the yard.

"You'd better not. You'd end up in isolation and then I'd be alone." Dean allowed a rate teasing tone to escape his lips.

"I don't even want to imagine the kind of trouble you'd get into." Cas faked a shiver running down his spine as he watched his friend.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a good guy. I never get in trouble!"

"You're in a prison, that screams trouble to me." Castiel laughed dropping his gaze to his lap. "You never did tell me what you're in here for..."

"According to you, the same thing as everyone else." Dean forced a laugh as he attempted to avoid answering.

"True... I did say that." Castiel kicked himself. He needed Dean to tell him so he could pretend he didn't already know and continue to play innocent.

Dean didn't even comment, his eyes caught on a sight just over Cas' shoulder.

Cas turned around and blanched at the sight of Alastair and Azaezal, side by side. Which was probably the most intimidating thing Cas had ever seen.

"Dean-o. We've missed you." Alastair greeted, his mouth widening into a sickening grin, his black teeth peeking out from between his parted lips.

"Yes. We've decided we want to go back to our original agreement, the one we had before your boyfriend joined us." Azaezal teased, his eyes glinting as he drunk in the sight of Dean's trembling body in front of him.

"Over my dead body." Cas exclaimed attracting the attention of everyone in the yard as he pushed himself further in front of Dean.

"That can be arranged, Castiel." Alastair waved a hand causing the guards go mysteriously turn their faces, tying their laces or checking their weapons. Effectively abandoning Dean and Cas to the hands of the A-Team.

Dean stood still, his body trembling as it thoughts attacked his head. They were going to hurt Cas to get to him. Again. Dean would not allow anyone else to be hurt because of him. Especially not Cas.

Azaezal took a menacing step in Cas' direction and raised his hand to clutch at the front of Cas' jumpsuit. Raising his other and curling it into a fist. He made to punch Castiel, and Cas could to nothing but turn his face and close his eyes against the oncoming punch.

A punch that never landed because Dean had pushed himself forward and wrapped his hands around Azaezal's wrists and yanked them both away from Cas.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Dean hissed out, his eyes darkening considerably and his body readying for a fight. Castiel watched his eyes wide at the venom in his friends voice.

Azaezal and Alastair made eye contact, a sickening laughter bubbling out of them. As the advanced on Dean. Both of them with plans to make him pay for taking their plaything away.

But neither of them could land a blow. Cas watched with wide eyes as Dean seemed to block every hot that came his way before landing one that was twice as hard on his attackers.

Castiel eventually had to step in and stop Dean. His friend had become a man he had never met in those few minutes. Seeming to move faster than was humanly possible. But as Cas grabbed his elbow, calling his name softly Dean calmed instantly. Stepping away from the men. He gazed at Castiel with a smile before leaning down and whispering at the men who had made his life hell.

"Don't you ever come near either one of us ever again. You hear me?" Giving them both a final kick he turned and left the scene. Making his way back to the cell.

>_> <_<

"I'm sorry. He trusts me more but not enough. He'll never trust me enough!" Cas admitted, his eyes lowered.

"Castiel if you ever want to leave here then you'll find a way to make him trust you." The man threatened causing Cas' eyes to raise. A gasp escaping his lips.

"I don't know how. You know him better than I do. You tell me how I get him to trust me." He almost begged. He did not want to be here any longer than he had to be.

"keep playing the wounded prisoner, make him pity you. Once you seem harmless he'll begin to trust you." The mad advised after taking a few seconds go thinks.

"I don't want to deceive him." Castiel admitted again, lying and hurting Dean was something he didn't ever want to do.

"you'll do whatever I order. I need him outside of these walls and you're the only person who can make that happen." The man snapped, reminding Castiel of how scary the man truly was.

After a pause Cas looked up at his employer before muttering softly "yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the notes above. Please do xxx
> 
> I know this is short and it was written on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes *devil emoji*
> 
> Who do you guys think employed Cas? If someone guesses right I promise to post an update as soon as the comment goes up *she shamelessly bribes.*


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of excuses for the late update... But I'm sure you don't want to hear them.... Here's the chapter.

_**Chapter Seven.** _

Dean was still surprised by Cas' attention. He was sure that Cas would grow bored of him a week or so after meeting him. He had never expected that just over two months after meeting the blue eyed man Cas would still hold him after his many, recurring nightmares. 

But... It was weird Dean couldn't remember a time that he had ever felt this content. Except from before his mother had died. He was finally loved by someone. 

His dad had never given a shit about him, as long as Sammy was okay. Sam... Sam just didn't care. He just wanted to go to school, to get away from Dean. 

But cas? Cas was here! He wasn't here because Dean had the money, or that Dean was the only one that could cook, or because he was old enough to practically raise his younger brother. 

Cas was here because he wanted to be. Because he, for some reason, cared about Dean. Dean didn't know why... After all, he had done nothing to deserve Cas. His dad and Sam had never been happy with him. He had never been enough... He would never be enough. 

But Cas seemed to think he was enough. Cas never looked for anything Dean couldn't give. Cas didn't shout, or hit Dean. And Cas had never made him cry. 

He knew he had known his family considerably longer than he has known  Castiel... And yet in this short space of time Cas had changed his whole outlook on life, for the better. Dean had never been so grateful in his life. 

Dean had wanted to tell Castiel what he meant to him... But how could he say it without sounding pathetic, and without breaking his 'no chick flick moments' rule?

"Dean? Are you coming?" Castiel asked from where he had burrowed his way under the cover on the bottom bunk. Poking his head up and over the bundle of blankets, his hair messy and his eyes unusually blue. It took Dean's breath away.

"yeah... Of course." Dean muttered entranced by the man in front of him. Wondering if he could ever repay him for everything he was doing, probably not. But if Dean ever got the chance he would do everything he could. He promised himself silently climbing into bed next to Castiel. 

Another thing about Castiel that Dean could never understand is how aggressive he can be. Dean still made little noises of surprise as Cas tugged him violently towards him. Wrapping him in his warm embrace as he spooned him from behind. Had Dean been less comfortable he would have complained about being the little spoon. But no one had ever told him how comfortable it was. 

"Dean?" He heard Cas whisper against his neck, Dean shuddered as the warm breath hit his cool skin. 

"Yeah?" Dean replied, his eyes already drooping shut. As he wiggled backwards closer into Cas' embrace. 

"Do you think we need to talk about this?" Cas stuttered... His words breathy as if he was afraid, of Dean?

"talk about what?" Dean answered sleepily, trying to avoid the conversation by any means necessary.

"It isn't normal for two friends to sleep like this every night..." He trailed off uncertainly. 

"Is anything about our friendship normal? I mean we met in prison, you tried to save me, and I ended us saving you twice. We're a special case, cas..."

"I guess we are." Cas mumbled, and Dean swore he felt a pair of soft lips pressing into his hair in a sleepy kiss as he finally dosed off.

V_V

"I don't think I can do this anymore... Please there's got to be another way. I can't keep lying to him." Castiel begged his employer. His eyes filling with useless tears  and he blinked desperately to stop them falling. 

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the famous Dean Winchester charms?" His employer laughed, his face crinkling, and it almost made Cas feel warm, and safe. Usually something he only feels around Dean. 

"What? No of course not! We're just friends." Cas back-pedalled. His employer could never know he was beginning to do just that. Fall for Dean Winchester's famous charms.

"I wouldn't blame you. That boy is something special. I've seen him pull girls right from under their husbands arms... Though he usually takes pity on the husband and invites him along for the ride." This was the first time Cas had ever seen his employer in a happy-ish mood. He was usually surly, and Cas suspected often drunk. This theory was usually confirmed when he pulled a foul smelling flask from his breast pocket. 

"I have not fallen for Dean." Cas snapped. Rolling his eyes to appear believable. 

"Sure kid... Whatever you say." The surly man replied with a wink in his direction. 

"I haven't. But please, I can't keep lying to him. You asked me to save him... And by lying I can get him out of prison, but I won't be able to pull him from his depressive state." 

"If you tell him the truth while he's in this 'depressive state' then I know it'll ruin everything.." 

"But--"

"in a situation like this it's better to beg for forgiveness after saving the life, than to ask for permission and risking said life." His employer spoke before wheeling himself to the door. "Believe me kid, I know." 

Castiel let his head hit the table in front of him, a resigned sigh leaving his lips. 

"He'll never forgive me for this. But I won't let him hurt again. He deserves better than this." 

(.)_(.)

"Is it your sister?" Dean asked as soon as Castiel had arrived back at their shared cell. 

"What?" Cas asked, his brain like cotton wool after his meeting with his employer. 

"The person who visits you every week? Every Sunday morning? Either that or your priest?" 

"I don't need a priest. Sola Fide and all that. No it's not my sister either. She still hasn't forgiven me for hurting her abusive boyfriend it seems." Castiel muttered flopping on the bed besides Dean and sighing softly. 

"If it's not your priest, and its not your sister then who is it?" Dean asked turning to look at Castiel. "Sorry you don't have to answer that. I shouldn't pry." 

"No it's fine. Ask away." Cas smiled. "It's my boss actually." 

"Oh. That's a little weird... But I understand. I wish anyone would come visit me.. I mean everyone knows I murdered my family so I can't really blame them. I just miss it you know? Sorry.. I don't know where that came from."

"you don't have to apologise for openin up Dean. I'm here for you. And it's not unusual to miss your family and friends. I do too. I'm sure everyone else here does too. If you ever want to talk about why you're here... I'm a great listener, Dean." Castiel reassured reaching over and taking Dean's hand in his.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about that.. But thank you. It really means more than you can imagine to have someone say that."  

Castiel didn't  say anything. He didn't feel the need to reply. But he could feel the air pressing down on top of him, and had to fight the need to gasp for breath against the imaginary tension and weight on his chest. 

"Right. Let's talk about sports or something before we start painting nails and talking about how hot Justin Bieber is." Dean laughed quietly. Breaking the tension quite effectively. 

"What I would give for a picture of him... He's dreamy isn't he?" Cas laughed softly at Dean's surprised face before laughing harder as Dean elbowed him gently in the ribs. 

"I wouldn't mind a bit of Bieber ether actually..." Dean laughed before they were interrupted by the buzzer signalling lunch. 

"Thank God. I'm starving!" Dean called and practically flew from the cell. Leaving Cas laughing silently as he followed at a more sedated pace than his cell mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sola Fide is an idea that Maryin Luther came up with as he created the Protestant religion it translates to 'faith alone' and basically means you don't need church go get to heaven. I can't imagine Cas having to go to Church considering he was probably there as all the stories in the bible were written....
> 
> Any changes in opinion on who Cas' employer is? (I just started watching Daredevil and I'm challenging my Wesley)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments encourage me to write faster *wink wink* hint hint

Chapter Eight 

When Cas woke up he was in an awkward situation. He had been lucky the last few weeks. Either he had woken up before Dean or he had been able to control his dreams. 

Something had happened last Night though. The air was warmer, and Dean had decided he wanted to sleep shirtless. 

Cas had always sworn perfection didn't exist, but looking at Dean's scarred, and tattoo'd body he had found it. Perfection.

perfection had led him to some, less than friendly dreams about the man he had fallen asleep with. 

The dreams had led to... Well this. And Dean wasn't helping. Every time Cas separated his hips from Dean's, trying to control his body, Dean would follow him. With a sleepy, murmured 'no'. 

Cas didn't know what to do. If he got out of bed Dean would know. He would know that Cas was attracted to him. He would know that Cas wanted him. And Cas knew he could never expect dean to do anything sexual after what he had been through.

Cas didn't want to scare him away. Because despite his physical needs he needed Dean. Not only could his employer get him killed, but he had never feel as at home as he did when he was with Dean. He needed him. 

So Cas tried to think of anything to distract himself but Dean had decided he wasn't comfortable. He needed to wiggle into position. Running himself up against Castiel. Cas groaned and give up. He tried to slowly turn over and encourage Dean to cuddle into him.

he was sure it was safer this way  

"what?" Dean asked sleepily looking up into Cas' eyes. Cas found himself lost in those candy apple green eyes. Almost forgetting to reply  

"sorry." Cas replied. Slowly running his hand up and down Fean's back in a calming motion he knew soothed him after his nightmares  

Dean uttered a soft moan and pulled himself close into Cas. Throwing his leg over both of Cas' and laying his head just under Cas' chin.

Cas sighed. He was never getting out of this alive. Dean would be the death of him. Because Dean was sure to kill him if he found out the thoughts Cas kept locked up about him.

Cas tried once again to calm his body. He knew he only had until Dean woke up to sort himself out. 

(^)_(^)

Cas didn't expect to fall asleep. He certainly didn't expect to wake up to Dean laughing.

"you're like a teenage boy." Dean spat out between laughs.

"Huh?" Cas sat up trying to get his disorientated mind to work out what Dean was talking about. 

Dean didn't say anything just kept laughing as he indicated to the tent in Castiel's trousers.

Cas blushed and looked away. He was hoping he could hide this from Dean. Surely he wouldn't want to be friends, or continue sleeping together after this.

"Dont be ashamed Cas, our bodies are sometimes out of our control." Dean smiled gently. "Just head to the showers and sort yourself out. Or I can leave and you can do it here." 

Cas blushed and practically fled the room chased all the way to the showers by Dean's echoing laughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I wrote it just before my history lesson started. So if there's any mistakes I apologise


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to realise what a mistake this story was. Not only is it the first one I've ever written on AO3, it's the first one I've written on anything in a long time, and besides this I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING..... I'm a straight female, who has not been to prison. So, despite it being the Easter Holidays, I haven't updated yet - not because I don't want to but because I've written this chapter out a few times, and it doesn't fit at all... I'm sorry.

Chapter Nine

"Cas?" Dean asked one night sitting up slightly to look at the other man.

"Yes Dean?" Cas answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes gently.

"What would you say if I told you I could get you out of here?" Dean questioned, his eyes boring into Cas'. Cas fought to keep his expression neutral, did this mean Dean wanted to escape? 

"I'd probably laugh because that's impossible." Cas bluffed chuckling softly.

"I could you know." Dean replied laying himself back down and covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Oh yeah?" Cas asked, interest peaked as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at Dean as he spoke.

"Yep. It'd be simple really." Dean mused "You'd probably have to live the rest of your life on the run though..."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Cas whispered disbelievingly, he can't really mean that Cas would be on the run by himself?

"I don't deserve to  leave here Cas, you do." Dean replied in a harsh whisper, struggling to keep his cool as he moved is arm away from his face. He had never wanted to escape this place, but then Cas had come along - and damn, Dean had had some fantasies about living his life with him. Simple things, doing the dishes, going for walks, maybe even kissing the guy.

"Nope." Cas murmured after thinking it over a while. "We're both here for murder, if you don't deserve to leave then neither do I. I won't leave without you Dean"

"Your name fits you, you know?" Dean asked changing the subject quickly. "You're a freaking angel, I wish you'd realise I really don't deserve to be saved."

"But you do, Dean. You really do, and I wish you'd see that." Cas rolled over slightly, forcing Dean to look at him. "You saved me, Dean. That night when they were.... you saved me that night, and after that, when they went to hit me. You saved me then as well. And despite what you think, that makes you worth saving."

"It doesn't change what I did." Dean argued turning his face away from the other man, his eyes starting to water.

Cas reached up and turned Dean's face so he could look at him. "What did you do that was so bad Dean?" Cas asked his heart breaking. 

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I could tell you." Dean assured him trying in vain to turn his face away again, but Cas' hand was still there holding him in place.

"Try me, Dean." Cas challenged with an open, encouraging smile.

"My dad, he... was possessed, by a demon. He had a gun, and he tried to shoot me, someone really wanted me dead. But Sammy he knew what dad planned to do and he moved in front of me. It was too late though, because the demon didn't care and still shot and Sam was dying. I was too angry to try and exorcise the demon, I couldn't remember the words anyway, that was always Sam's job. So I shot him.. I shot my dad with a bullet, knowing there was no way he could survive and I shot him. But it was too late, my dad and my little brother died for nothing, and it was all my fault." Dean poured out, with a hard shove at Castiel. Pushing him away so he could turn away, he couldn't look at him not when Cas was sure to see him as a monster.

Dean curled in on himself, tears pouring down his face, his heart breaking all over again as he remembered the blank look in his brother's eyes, and the blood covering both of them. To the police it was clear that Dean had lost his mind and killed both men, especially after he started talking about demons and how his father was possessed. And Dean didn't protect himself, why would he? He didn't deserve to be protected or defended from the statements, because he had killed his brother - even if he hadn't pulled the trigger himself.

"Dean." Cas cried softly, and Dean was surprised to hear his voice was shaking, and when Dean listened closer he could hear that his breath was shuddering. Cas was crying? Before Dean could do anything Cas had moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind as he pressed his body up against his back. Dean sucked in a sharp breath as the other man cried silently into his body. "That was not your fault." He chewed out between silent cries.

"I know you don't believe it, but it wasn't. Your dad, it wasn't him. You couldn't have stopped him from hurting your brother, and after he had hurt your brother - I'm sure he would have thanked you for stopping the monster that did it. You couldn't have changed anything." Cas whispered shakily, his body still shuddering with his heartfelt cries. 

"Don't" Dean begged, he couldn't listen to this, not when it hurt so bad - and it wasn't true. No matter how tempting it was to believe.

 

"No Dean. Because you need to hear this. If I thought for a second you were to blame I'd tell you.  But I haven't because you aren't to blame Dean, not even a little." Cas declared, and Dean knew he meant it. "You don't deserve any of this shit, Dean. Not only did you lose your family, but the guilt for something you didn't do has been tearing you apart, and that's without mentioning what those assbuts have done to you since you got here. Now I want to ask you something." Cas finished with a tentative grin.

"What would you say if I told you I knew a guy who could get us out of here?"

"I'd be tempted to agree to leave." Dean finally answered, if only to protect Cas from the threats he had heard earlier that day which had sparked this conversation in the first place.

"Good. I'll talk to him about it in the morning." Cas answered still grinning. before rolling back over onto his back and encouraging Dean to cuddle in with him before covering them both with the blanket "Right now I'm way to tired to do anything but sleep, Does that sound good?"

Dean didn't answer as he had already begun to drift off, emotionally exhausted after the confession a few minutes. Cas smiled victoriously, finally he was getting Dean out of here. Which is something he has wanted to do for a while, whether it was the mission or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

"Were you serious about leaving?" Cas asked practically as soon as Dean's eyes had opened the next morning.

"Of course." Dean replied softly stifling a yawn. "Gotta keep you safe."

"Why?" Cas asked leaning over so he could see Dean's face better.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied turning his face so he could see Cas, and almost flinching at how close they were before reminding himself he could trust Cas.

"I mean, why now?" Cas explained. "You were so against it."

"I don't want you here any more." Dean replied lifting his hands to wipe his sleepy eyes.

"What changed?" Cas asked, his gaze flitting around Dean's face, pausing at his lips for a few seconds.

"I... I don't know." Dean lied. "I just think you are beautiful, inside and out. You don't deserve to be here."

"I feel the same about you Dean." Cas replied, blushing deeply, his eyes lighting up.

Dean just looked away, breaking eye contact for the first time since he woke up.

"Dean." Cas called gently, turning Dean's face back to his own. Gasping softly in surprise as he realised they were even closer than they were before. Dean smiled, one of the first real smiles Cas had seen on his face since they met, and lifted his lips and pressed them against Cas'. Cas gasped frozen, not wanting to push Dean into anything he would regret. But Dean lifted a hand to the back of Cas' head and pulled him flush against him, encouraging him to respond.

Cas lifted a hand and rested it on Dean's face, using the other to prop himself up. He opened his mouth and let his tongue to connect with Dean's and groaned in bliss. Dean moaned out softly and tried to pull him even closer. One hand staying in his hair and the other wrapping around Cas to hold him in place as he explored his mouth.

Cas pulled back, groaning soflty "Dean" He breathed, "Are you okay?"

"Fine... was that okay?" He asked stuttering. "I've been wanting to do that a while."

"Of course it was more than okay, Dean! I've been wanting this since the day I first met you.... I just didn't want to push you after...." He trailed off indicating half-heartedly to the hall beyond their cell.

"It's fine." Dean smiled, pushing the thoughts of Alistair to the back of his mind and focusing on what was happening right now. He lifted his face upwards and pressed his lips to Cas' again, showing him that it was okay, that he wanted this.

Cas melted into the kiss, losing track of time.

 

(.)_(.)

"Cas." Dean whispered, shaking him awake. "Come on." He called slipping out of the bed and reaching for the kit he had put together over the last day to pull of the escape. 

Cas grumbled loudly but quietened down at Dean's glare and shut his mouth remembering what they were trying to achieve tonight. He rolled out of bed and came to stand next to Dean. Dean indicated he should stay where he was as he knelt in front of the lock on the cell door and pulled something out of his kit and slipped it into the lock, causing it to spark and activate the unlocking control and causing the door to swing open silently. 

Dean pushed Cas, who knew he had to sneak down to the hiding spot by the shower they had agreed on. Dean however, stayed and used the same thing which had opened the door to set the bedding and mattresses from the bunk beds on fire. He turned and pulled the cell door shut pointlessly, since it would only swing open again when the fire alarm went off anyway.

Dean ran silently down to where Cas was, pushing himself into the small space already occupied by Cas. "Now we wait." He whispered quietly waiting for the alarm to go off. Dean smiled excitedly, glad to be doing something again. His giddiness was infectious and caused Cas to giggle quietly. Dean leaned down stroking Cas' face gently lowering his lips and peppering kisses all over his face. "I'm glad you decided we should do this." He whispered pressing a searing kiss to Cas' lips almost harshly as he pushed him further into the alcove. 

Cas lifted his hands to Dean's hips and gently encouraged him to move closer. Dean stuttered in his actions for a second, reminding himself he was with Cas before allowed the kiss to continue.  Dean and Cas jumped up and apart as the alarm rung through the halls, shocking them and waking all the inmates and opened all the cell doors. Almost instantly guards were swarming in, and the inmates were attacking. 

In the chaos Dean and Cas sneaked down the hallway, pulling laughing gleefully when they reached the guard's station and found it not only empty but unlocked. The two of them pulled off their clothing and pulled on the guards uniform left in the locked closed, which Dean smashed the lock on. Together they made their way to the doors where all the inmates were being ushered, to get them away from the fire.

They made their way through the crowd easily in their uniforms before taking a chance and running to the gate where fire engines and ambulances were enterring, using the chaos again to push passed them and into freedom. They broke into a sprint as soon as they were clear of the gates and didn't stop running until they could no longer smell the smoke from the fire - which had spread quickly, which was something Dean had not considered happening - and could no longer see the flashing lights. 

Suddenly Dean stopped. Just stood completely still, ignoring when Cas had smashed into the back of him. His gaze focused on something Cas couldn't see.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice breaking as one single tear streaked down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't be mad... but you have gone 10 chapters without a cliffie - I'm sure it was time to make you suffer ;)
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments make me update faster ;););)


	11. Chapter Elevem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I sat my first a level exam today, and because - not to brag - I think I did really well I decided to grace both myself and you guys with a new chapter.

Chapter Eleven.

"Dean. Are you okay?" Cas called from behind him, rubbing his nose and glaring at the hard muscles on Dean's back.

Dean ignored him and took a step forward shakily, "Sammy?" He asked again.

"Hello Dean." Cas heard a deep voice reply.

"You can't be here." Dean shook his head adamantly, unconsciously shrinking back into Cas. "You're dead."

"I'm not Dean." Sam whispered. "The shock from the bullet brought my heart rate and breathing right down. It looked like I had died, and I gave the coroner quite a fright when I woke up. It was like a scene out of a horror movie." He laughed loudly, and Cas, glancing over Dean's shoulder noticed his eyes crinkling up happily. He noticed the similarities between the brothers, although Sam's hair was a lot longer and his eyes were more of a brown colour.

"It can't be." Dean shouted adamantly. His body shaking, his face covered with tears. He spun around, turning his back on his brother and collapsed into Cas' arms as his body racked with sobs. 

"Dean, all you ever wanted was your brother back." Cas whispered reassuringly, "He's right there. Nothing else matters."

"Yes it does!" Dean shouted. "I let those men..." He trailed off as his sobs choked him and his tears began to soak through Cas' shirt. "I let them-" He cut himself off again with fresh sobs as his heart contracted painfully. "And it was all for nothing. All for nothing."

Cas made soothing sounds and let the man break down completely in his arms. He looked up and caught Sam's eyes and saw the panic there. Sam had seen his brother go through things that no other had been through, he had seen him face things that would make the toughest of men tremble without even blinking. What could possibly have happened to make his brother break down like this? He felt his stomach drop as realisation hit him. No, his brother would not have let another man do that, would he?

"Dean, I wish that those men had never hurt you. I really do." Cas whispered into his ear, too quiet for Sam to hear. "But they can't hurt you ever again, no one will ever hurt you like that ever again, you hear me?" He promised. 

Dean nodded and his tears had began to slow and his sobs had turned into hiccups. But he still clung to Cas. Cas lifted his head again and nodded in Sam's direction. "Your brother has come back from the dead to see you Dean, I think he'll be disappointed if you don't even say hello."

Without even thinking Dean let go of Cas and launched himself into his brothers arms instead. "I missed you Sasquatch. Don't you ever die on me again. I swear."

"I would never dream of it Dean." Sam promised, his eyes watering as he clung to his older brother. Trying to ignore all the thoughts of what his brother had suffered while had been nursing himself back to health. He looked up and extended an arm to Cas and pulled him into the hug, watching sadly as his brother shrunk away from him and into Cas. He was happy his brother had someone who he trusted to help him through this. He just wished it could have been him.

"I'll never let you go again, Dean" Sam promised and Dean held him as close as he could.

Dean smiled almost happily. Everything he had allowed himself to dream about the last few years had come true.

He had his brother back.

Life was finally worth living again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet epilogue.   
> Thanks for staying and reading even though it wasn't perfect.  
> If you enjoy my writing style feel free to check out my other story.   
> The Angel At the Whiteboard - its a Destiel highschool fic ^.^
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN!!!


	12. Surprise Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i realised upon re-reading this book (I'm trying to figure out how to improve my writing, so I'm reading all my old stuff to see what needs improving) that I rushed the ending and its actually pretty shit so here we are.

Dean had found it difficult to seperate from Sam, even for a second. This had to be a dream, right? There was no way this could be real. But then Cas would reach out and touch him, just a soft touch usually on his wrist (so that Sam wouldn't notice) and it would jolt Dean back to reality. Sam was here. He was really here. Dean was safe, he had Sammy back and he had Cas. 

Eventually Dean realised that despite the fact that this was the best thing he could even have imagined happening to him, he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was on the run, and standing here was going to get him caught, he would lose Sam again, and he and Cas would be separated. so he forced his feet to move, forced his mind to remember the plan, the safe-house that dad had ensured would never be found by anyone, that was basically an underground bunker. It was luckily only a three hour long trek through the woods from the prison.

The three hour hike wasn't easy by any means, Sam may not have been killed by the bullet but he was definitely injured, and had to walk slowly so as to not stress the wound in his chest. He also had to stop every now and again, but they made it. Despite the fact they had no water, or anything you supposedly need for a hike, and that it was the middle of the night, and they could hear the creatures in the forest with them. They made it. 

It was amazing, like army barracks, or even like a submarine minus the water. walls and ceilings made of metal and that sound, the sound of machines whirring and air being pumped all around them. Dean has no idea how his dad managed to get his hands on a veritable army base, but he had never been happier to see the place.

He ushered Sam and Cas down the stairs and to the table in the middle of the room, pushing them both to sit "Sam, lemme see your chest." He ordered, almost as if the past couple of months had never happened. That was something he had learnt from a  young age, to push any emotion, any trauma to the bottom, because Sammy always had to come first. And there was no way he could look after Sammy when he couldn't even think straight. So despite the fact he wanted to collapse into a bed and do nothing but cry and scream, and perhaps finally allow Cas to hold him as he did so, he began making a list in his mind of things that needed to be done, and at the top of that was check out Sam's chest.

"Don't give me that look." Dean hissed, "It's clearly causing you problems, and its not as if we can check into a hospital or anything, is it?" 

"Fine" Sam allowed but rolled his eyes to show he thought Dean was being unreasonable. He reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, reaching down to pull his undershirt over his head, and whimpering softly at the pain in his chest as he did so. Dean moved closer instantly, he may not be a doctor but he had some knowledge of first aid. Sam's wound, while looking angry, didn't look like it  needed treatment, just that it hadn't had enough time to heal before this encounter. 

"Watch out Dean." Cas almost whispered from behind him as he gently pushed at his shoulders. "lemme see it." Dean moved without question, trusting Cas intrinsically and giving him access to Sam's healing wound, Sam seemed a little uncomfortable at Cas' closeness but one look at Dean's face and he leaned back slightly to give Cas a better view. 

"Do you mind?" Cas asked as he indicated at Sam's torso, and moved closer, Sam shook his head and Cas gently poked the wound and the skin around it before tilting his head and assessing further. "I don't think you need further medical assistance, the wound seems to be holding, but I would suggest to take it easy for a couple of days, staying away from alcohol and stocking up on pain medication if you haven't already." 

"Uh Cas?" Dean asked from behind, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I was training to be a doctor before.... well, you know." He replied with a shy smile and a slight shrug.

"Really? That's awesome, Dean's always had a thing for Nurses." Sam butted in with a grin, and moved to shrug his shirt back on carefully.

"Shut it Sasquatch" Dean bit back without even thinking. 

"It's been barely even a couple of hours and you boys are sniping like nothing has changed, welcome home Dean." Came a gruff voice from the entry way, where none of the boys had heard the door open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, how evil am I? Leave you waiting all this time......  
> and still cliffie  
> so... enjoy that :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE ACTUAL FINAL CHAPTER, I PROMISE.

The three men gathered around the table turned to the door in shock, their eyes settling on an older, rugged man in a wheelchair. His seemingly everpresent baseball cap situated on his head, and a relieved and slightly wry smile on his a face. "Now, who's gonna help me down these stairs?" he asked.

"oh my God, Bobby?" Dean asked, a grin spreading across his cheeks, and his eyes lighting up. His whole family here under one roof, well.... those that were left, he felt his smile drop as he remembered what he had done to his dad, that he had fractured this family.

"Get that look off your face, boy, and help me down these damn stairs." Bobby's rough voice broke Dean out of his stupor and he, moved swiftly to help, noticing that Cas gently pushed Sam back into his seat and followed Dean.

"Castiel, long time no see." Bobby greeted him as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Wait, you know each other?" Dean asked, his head tilted to one side, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't tell him?" Sam interjected, his voice a mix of worry and anger.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked, suddenly on guard, he knew that things couldn't be this good for him. Something was bound to go wrong.  

"Calm down boy, I knew Cas from before he went down, and when I realised that he was going to end up in the same place as you, well, I asked him to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were okay, especially considering you wouldn't let me visit you." As soon as Bobby finished speaking Dean began to put two-and-two together. Bobby was who Cas was going to see every Saturday morning, Cas didn't care for him - he was just doing as Bobby asked. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist, Winchester, I never asked him to fall in love with you, just to make sure you weren't being stupid."

"He was never being stupid, grief is a difficult process, and it's worse when guilt is involved, Sir." Cas hopped in to defend Dean, not wanting him to be hurt, even if it was in a minor way by a family member. "He is right though Dean, I was working with Bobby, in the beginning, he told me you were innocent and then made me promise to help get you out of there. Get you to safety, to get you back to your family. In return, he would look after Anna for me, and I would get to escape with you. But I was never supposed to... well falling for you was never part of anyone's plans." Cas was almost pleading now, pleading for Dean to understand where he was coming from. 

"falling for me?" Dean asked, not being able to focus on anything other than that. He had known Cas cared for him, but would never have said he loved him. Not when he's seen everything ugly about Dean, all the emotions and things he keeps hidden from everyone else. 

"Of course," Cas replied, moving to cup Dean's cheek. "I love you, Dean Winchester." He admits with a grin, looking straight into Dean's eyes, and Dean could tell there was no confusion or uncertainty there.

"I think I love you too Cas," Dean replied, with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby interjected. "Help me down these stairs and then you're free to run off and be all... this." He waved his hands in the direction of Cas and Dean, who were still standing unbelievably close, Cas' hand still cupping Dean's face, and Dean's own hand covering Cas'. 

Dean jumped back from Cas, as though remembering where they were and scowled at Bobby as he and Cas lifted the chair awkwardly and made their slow descent down the stairs. 

It wasn't perfect, Hell it was far from perfect, but they were together. That's what was important, they were together.

Dean's family was all together again, and he couldn't remember a time he had been happier, been so full of hope. 

So, he was gonna enjoy this, whatever it was and however long it lasted. He was just going to enjoy his time with Cas, and Sam, and Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy and probably not worth bringing Y'all back after 2 years, but what can I say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
